Alone if only for a while
by HeixYinloverX3
Summary: After the events of season 2, Hei finds a place where he and Yin can find some peace together.


**Alone if only for a while...**

* * *

_Summary:This is a continuation of what I'd like to see in Season 3. If yin turned out to be alive. Which I hope she is. Its only a small portion of whats in my brain but I'd like if this was the beginning to the first episode of Season 3._

_Character's: Yin and Hei from Darker than BLACK._

* * *

Hei had his back turned to all the destruction he left behind. He passed through broken buildings, streets splattered with the blood of innocent bystanders. Killed by falling buildings, if not, by their own hands. Even through this he kept his focus on taking the limp doll somewhere quiet and somewhat clean.

Rather she was alive or dead was unknown to him. With the tired state of his body he couldn't have known. He was using his strength to hold Yin safely in his arms. But his hopes centered on being able to hear her reassuring delicate voice again. To help his senses get back to normal.

At last he found a shed, with a slight amount of lighting and clean enough to be in. It was unaffected by the disaster. He got in and shut the door. Being as quiet as he could. Once they were hidden he dropped to his knees. Placing her on his lap. He grabbed hold of her back and incircled her in his warm embrace. He dug his head into the creace between her shoulder and neck. He felt her fit into his body perfectly. At that moment he wanted to cry, because he finally had her in his arms again. He felt like a failure for not being able to keep his promise. That day, if only he hadn't been tricked, if only he hadn't left her alone like he had promised, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened.

He let go of her and laid her softly on the ground. Taking off his coat and picking her up again. Draping it lightly over her naked body, placing each hand gently into the sleeves. Trying to keep her as warm as possible, closing every botton. It was larger than her small body. He slipped off his gloves and placed two fingers lightly to her neck. It was silent at first then he felt a thump. It was as soft as a small tap. But it gave him the greatest hope he's had in the months he's been seperated form her. At that moment he let out a sigh of relief. All the nerves in his body seemed to lose all the anxiety at once. He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He grabbed Yin and pulled her lightly up to his chest. Placing her light body on top of his. Finally some peace. He made his breathing match her's and he dozed off into a sleep so comfortable and peaceful, a sleep he hasn't had since the last time he was with her, and even then, it wasn't as relaxing as this. With all the troubles finally behind the both of them, he didn't have to worry about rather someone was around the corner, waiting to take his Yin away or planning to murder them. He didn't have to worry about moving to different places every few days to escape the Syndicate.

Everything was as he wanted it. Her sleeping soundly and safely in his arms.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he awoke when he heard a soft cough. His eyes fluttered open when he felt her body shiver slightly. He went to his belt and took out a small container of water. Knowing she wouldn't be able to drink it on her own since she was asleep, he put some in his mouth. His fingers laced gently into her hair as he picked up her face and brought it to his. With his lips he opened her's and then he pressed his mouth down on her's. The water ran into her mouth and he heard her gulp. He stared at her face. Once the water was gone he relunctently pulled away.

"Yin." He said softly. Her eyes moved. Then opened slowly. Her mouth was moistened again. Her throat didn't ache anymore. Some drops of water had slipped onto her cheek. Hei wiped it away with his thumb. "Yin..?" He said again.

"..Hei.." She whispard. He felt a rush go through him.

"Does anything hurt? How're you feeling? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head slightly. Her hand raised and she enclosed her fist weakly onto his jacket. "Cold.." She hugged him closer.

He pressed his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes and hugging her light frame tighter. He felt her shutter. "Better?" He asked quietly. She nodded into his chest.

"Is it over?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. But I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Don't promise.."

He pulled back. "Why?"

"They're hard to keep." She looked up.

His lips turned up into a tired smile. He hugged her closer if it was possible hiding her face under his chin. "Alright, this time I won't promise. I swear, I'll keep you safe."

She held tightly onto his chest. "I was waiting for you.."

"I'm here now." He felt moisture seep into his jacket. His eyes grew somber as he realized she was crying. "Yin..?"

She sniffled. "Don't leave." Tears streaked down her cheeks as she looked up at Hei. "I don't want to lose you."

"I won't. Don't worry I'll stay with you for as long as you want." He stroked her hair. Pulling her face closer and pressing his lips to her forehead.


End file.
